Lemon Sucker
by Pucker Up Lemon Lips
Summary: Lemonade Mouth is back from their summer tour with Stella & Charlie in a relationship. But they aren't the only two people in Mesa High who have become a couple & it comes as a shock to the band. Final pairings: StellaxRay CharieXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or anything having to do with the movie. I just own my character - Kristina Stark.**

**Author's note: I have yet to read the book, just the movie. So any details I have gotten wrong, I have either changed to fit the story or I didn't know about. I hope you enjoy. :)  
><strong>

Summer was over and Mesa High was starting a whole new school year. The members of Lemonade Mouth were now sophomores with a little more standing in the social ladder – not that they needed it. While the members of the disbanded Mudslide Crash were starting their third year of high school and were almost at the top of the food chain, second only to a few seniors.

Outside the school doors stood a short but built male with blond hair & blue eyes. He was waiting patiently for his once best friend to arrive on campus. As soon as a tall male with brown hair & gray eyes, made his way towards the door - the shorter student stepped into his path to stop him.

The lanky male said, "What do you want Ray?" The blond identified as Ray Beech replied, "I just wanted to apologize Scott." The other male known as Scott Picket scoffed and repeated Ray's words with disbelief. But Ray would not be deterred and said, "I've change Scott, I'm not the same cocky Ray you knew before."

A raised eyebrow was shot in Ray's direction and Ray laughed, "I know! Hard to believe but I've had some good company this summer." While Scott was talking to Ray, the rest of the band members of Lemonade Mouth approached the two. Stella Yamada, a half-Asian girl with crazy hair and fiery brown eyes, sneered from her position within her boyfriend's arm. Her boyfriend's name is Charlie Delgado – a tanned, lanky male with brown chin-length hair and soft brown eyes. Stella said - dislike obvious in her voice, "What do you want Ray?"

Not surprised by the hostility directed at him - Ray replied, "I just wanted to apologize. I've been hanging out with a really great chick this summer and she made me realize how stupid I was being. So I'm a lot less of a prick than I use to be." An Indian girl with dark hair and eyes - known as Mohini Banjaree or Mo for short, found herself in the same position as Stella. She said from under Scott's arm, "Then this girl must be a miracle worker."

A voice from behind the group said, "Pretty much." A female third year with sun kissed skin made her way past Lemonade Mouth, her golden brown eyes set on Ray as her straight black hair flowed behind her. Ray gave her a dazzling smile that none of Lemonade Mouth have ever seen on him before. He then wrapped his strong arm around her shoulder as they kissed each other on the lips softly.

The members of Lemonade Mouth watched in shock as the two greeted each other as a couple. Out of the six individuals, Stella and Charlie felt the most uncomfortable. There was something about Ray's sincere smile that made Stella's stomach do flips. While something in Charlie's stomach dropped at the sight of his best friend and his once enemy kiss. Finally Charlie couldn't help but blurt out, "Kristina? What're you doing?"

The newly arrived girl known as Kristina Stark shrugged at him and replied, "Well when you guys left for your tour and I couldn't come. I randomly bonded with Ray over the game The House of the Dead – you know… the one in Dante's? Anyway we became friends." Ray said to the shocked group of teenagers, "Then we heard, and of course Charlie told Kristina, that you and Stella were dating."

Kristina then continued, "And everyone knew I liked Charlie, well... except Charlie." And Ray finally finished the explanation and said, "But no one knew I liked Stella. So we consoled each other and feelings developed." Kristina was nodding along to his words and said, "That's why you guys should forgive Ray! He's still the same guy, just a little less annoying." She finished off with a grin directed at him, to which Ray stuck his tongue out at her in reply.

Stella, a bit freaked out by their interactions, "I never knew about either of your feelings." Although at Stella's confession the rest of the member – except Charlie, chimed together, "We did." Kristina laughed it off and said, "Well it turned out for the best. Ray is a lot more chill now and I won't feel like the seventh wheel." The others began to protest but she put up her hands in surrender and said, "I know! That wouldn't of happened but it doesn't matter, I like Ray."

The others nodded but Charlie's eyes were trained on Kristina's face as if it would answer all his questions. But she wouldn't look him in the eye and he received no answers. His expression darkened when Ray leaned down slightly to give Kristina a kiss on the lips, which she returned. He almost growled protectively but caught himself in time. Not exactly sure whether he was being protective over his best friend or if Ray's action struck a different nerve.

Olivia White – a blond sweetheart, said from her position holding hands with the kooky redhead – Wen Gifford, "As long as you're happy and safe with him, then I'll believe you Kristina." To which the rest of the group echoed in agreement. Kristina finally said, "Now that that's over, I think class should be starting soon. Let's look at that there schedules."

The group found that Olivia, Wen, and Mo were in one homeroom and they set off, with Scott heading in the same direction. While Ray headed towards his first class with Stella, since her class was near his. There was a tense feeling surrounding the two that could almost be seen by those that passed by them. That left Charlie and Kristina to head in the same direction towards their classes. As they were walking - he said, "Since when did you and Ray like each other?"

A sigh escaped Kristina's lips, the happy female from before gone, now she was distant and a little on the stoic side. Charlie knew Kristina, she was his best friend after all. If the female was distant with him, then he had done something wrong. However at this moment he could care less about that, he wanted answers about Ray.

Kristina shot back, "Since when did you and Stella like each other?" Then she continued to walk as if they were only talking of the weather. The drummer rushed after the small female and it almost seemed like she was trying to get away from him. He responded, "I asked you first." A shrug was sent his way and she answered, "It's like Ray and I said, we didn't mean for it to happen. We were heartbroken and we bonded over that."

She barely touched on her feelings for Charlie but it was enough for the drummer to stare at her shock. He then grabbed Kristina's arm and turned her around, almost harshly. Charlie stared down into the golden brown eyes that he had missed during Lemonade Mouth's summer tour and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" Another shrug was sent his way, as she avoided eye contact. But he wouldn't let her go, despite her attempts at trying to get away. Kristina then realized that they wouldn't be making it to class on time if she didn't answer him. So she reluctantly said, "Charlie you know me! You know I would never approach a guy!"

And Charlie did know her; he knew his best friend would never make the first move. She had done that before and it had ended in heartbreak. It turned out that the guy didn't like her as much as she had thought - he was only going with the flow and his feelings for her soon dwindled to nothing. Charlie remembered the situation, as well as how hurt Kristina was, easily and had wanted to beat the guy up but she wouldn't let him. And now Kristina waited for the guy to make the first move, so she knew for sure that he liked her.

The small female continued, "I knew that you wouldn't figure out that I liked you. But I thought if you were to develop feelings for me - you would act on them." She paused for a moment and bit her lip. Charlie thought she wasn't going to say anything else about the matter but Kristina continued, "You confessed to Mo when you guys became friends and there was also Victoria. Then I heard about you and Stella..." There was another pause and she finally said softly - sounding tired and hurt, "I just figured you never thought of me in that way."

Kristina pulled away and started to walk backwards, she said while staring into Charlie's handsome face, "It was time to move on and everything's fine now, I have Ray and you have Stella. Everything worked out." A sad smile was sent his way, before she turned around and rushed towards class. The female third year called out over her shoulder, "If we don't hurry, we're going to be late." And the matter was dropped just like that.

But in Kristina's rush to get to class or get away from Charlie, he wasn't sure which. She missed him whisper out to an empty hallway, "But what about us?"


	2. Chapter 2

Classes had passed quickly for Kristina and lunch had soon arrived. She could be found sitting alone in her last class before lunch, her classmates already having left. But she didn't to notice, since her mind was in a fog that she couldn't seem to break out of it. The female knew that eventually Charlie and the others would come back from their tour and Kristina had thought she was ready for it but when the moment came, she struggled

Sure, she may have seemed fine but if she was really okay with the situation. She wouldn't have been so distant with Charlie; she would have easily joked around with him. But it was hard seeing him after three or so months with his arm wrapped around Stella. Kristina guessed she should count herself lucky though, she could have witnessed the courtship and that would have really killed her.

It wasn't like she was mad at either of them though; one can't help how they feel. If that were the case, she would have gladly passed up Charlie for Ray, not that she didn't like Ray – he was her boyfriend after all. It was just that Kristina's feelings for the lanky but handsome drummer was stronger. Ray knew that, had discussed that, and that was the same for him about Stella. It was because they understood each other so well, that the mutual feelings had developed. But the couple knew that they weren't in it for the long haul, although if they lasted – they lasted. It was just that lasting relationships weren't usually stemmed from one like theirs.

The female sighed, laying her head on her desk. It would have been easier if she didn't fall for her best friend. She could have still been joking with Charlie and seriously dating Ray - that would have been ideal. Because her eyes were closed she didn't see someone sneak into the room and she definitely didn't hear someone approach her. The young female felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around quickly but saw no one. When she faced forward again, golden brown eyes met the figure of her boyfriend as he grinned at her innocently. Kristina laughed, knowing that this was why she was dating Ray.

The blond male made her laugh and take her mind off serious matters, like Charlie. And the dark haired female was the object in which he took out all his pent up emotions for Stella. Like it was mentioned before, sure they cared about each other but when it came down to it. It would always be Charlie for Kristina and Stella for Ray.

When the female got out of her seat, Ray copied her and gave her a long hug - knowing exactly what it was bothering her. He kissed her softly on the forehead and then trailed his lips towards the corner of her mouth. As soon as Ray received a sincere smile from his girlfriend, he knew he had made Kristina feel better. So he finally dropped a loving but chaste kiss on her lips.

Kristina kissed him back with more pressure, running her tongue along the bottom of his lip. Right now she needed to feel loved and the summer showed that Ray was just the person to do that. The blond boy was just as easily getting lost in the kiss, needing as much love from Kristina - as she did from him. He was suffering from seeing Stella with Charlie as well and Kristina knew that. She was the only one to know that.

Blond hair was gripped by Kristina's hands and she was tugging the locks - just like he liked. But as Ray's hands were inching towards her butt, he thought he heard the door shut close. He whipped his head towards the classroom entrance, while Kristina stared into his face with a confused look. She ran her hands through his hair and placed a kiss on his cheek, before she grabbed her stuff and asked, "What's going on?"

The well built male's face was still trained on the door as he said, "I think someone saw us." A shrug was sent his way but he walked towards the door regardless. Kristina replied trying to hide that his answer could potentially hurt her, "Would you be embarrassed if someone saw us?" A look was sent her way that clearly said, "Are you kidding me?" But he was only given another shrug, as she refused to look him in the eyes.

Ray stalked towards her and grabbed her by the shoulder - he said sincerely, "Of course not, hell I've kissed you in front of the whole school. But what we were doing just now, that's private." A kiss was dropped on her lips before stalking back towards the doorway quickly. He swung open the door to find Lemonade Mouth standing around trying to look innocent. Wen even went so far as to whistle the tune "More Than A Band", while avoiding Ray's eyes.

Sky blue eyes caught light gray ones and Ray's once band mate – Scott, sent a sneaky grin his way. The ex-front man of Mudslide Crush rolled his eyes with a similar grin on his face. Kristina walked out of the classroom, her eyes focused on adjusting her messenger bag's strap. When she looked up she found all her friends from Lemonade Mouth smiling at her - except Charlie and Stella, whom stood behind the others. No one noticed the upset expression on the drummer's face or the confused expression on the female guitarist's face. But Kristina chose to ignore it, thinking that their dislike for Ray may have caused it.

Feeling ignored, Charlie wrapped his arms around Stella and dropped a kiss on her cheek. She sent him a dazzling smile and kissed him softly on the lips in return. But the spark between them wasn't as bright as it use to be and Charlie wondered why. When he looked up he didn't miss the glances exchanged between the newly formed couple. And Charlie watched as Ray laid his arm over Kristina's shoulder and hugged her towards him. He didn't know why but the intimate gesture caused a wave of anger to surge through him.

The drummer was snapped out of his gaze when Mo said jokingly, "Well aren't you two adorable!" The couple both stuck their tongues at her as they made their way to the cafeteria. They headed towards a table with their food and choice of beverage. Stella watched as Ray carried both his and Kristina's tray, despite her protests. She said out loud trying to sound less nasty and more playful, "Kristina's pretty much got you wrapped around her finger Crudslide Crush."

Choosing to ignore her spiteful words, Ray laughed from his position next to Kristina. He then said with a joking tone in his voice, "I bet you're just jealous Lemon Head." The half Asian female scoffed and said with a certain sparkle developing in her eyes, "You wish jerk! And why are you sitting with us? I'd rather not share my air with you."

Charlie watched the scene play out, thinking to himself that he should feel jealous that his girlfriend was focusing on another guy. But he didn't, so instead of dwelling on the lack of feelings - the drummer decided to talk to Kristina. He turned to talk to his best friend, when he noticed her small hand rubbing Ray's thigh. That's when the jealous feeling flared to life and his grip around Stella's shoulder tightened. His girlfriend shifted uncomfortably and asked him with some heat, "That hurts Charlie!" Not realizing that he had tightened his grip in anger, Charlie's tanned face turned slightly red. He muttered in an embarrassed tone, "I'm sorry."

When he finally looked up, his eyes met gold ones and Kristina smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back gratefully at his best friend. Just that simple gesture alone made him feel better. She always knew when Charlie needed words of comfort or just a gesture to cheer him up. That was why Kristina was his best friend but he was beginning to see her in a different light.


	3. Chapter 3

Days have passed since the band had reunited with their friend Kristina and now Lemonade Mouth was starting to really get along with their once enemy – Ray Beech. Scott was definitely happy to have his best friend back without all the anger. And surprisingly, Wen was excited to have someone else to rap with other than Stella. While Olivia and Mo were just glad to see that Kristina was finally happy, after watching her pine after her best friend for so long. Everyone accepted Ray except for Charlie and Stella.

While the others watched if Ray would slip up, Charlie focused on whether or not Kristina really liked the blond male. So far he had noticed that she smiled every time he was around and the drummer would have left it at that. Were it not for the moments he caught Kristina without Ray. In those moments he noticed her in a daze and Charlie knew she was thinking about some depressing topic. Usually he could easily snap her out of her funk but if Charlie was not there to do so, then Ray would. But it angered the young male brunette whenever Ray took it upon himself to cheer Kristina up. That was his job as her best friend and he prided himself in bringing a smile to her lips. And Charlie was starting to feel replaced, something that he greatly disliked.

Stella couldn't help but feel uneasy every time Ray was around but for a different reason than Charlie's. Instead of feeling angry at the mere sight of Ray, her breath would catch when she saw the blond male smile at Kristina. The half Asian female also couldn't help but bite her lip when he laughed at a joke someone told. And she definitely had to look away from Ray in jealousy when he kissed his girlfriend.

At first Stella had thought these feelings came from her hate of Ray and all that he had done to Lemonade Mouth. But as she continued to spend more time around the blond male, she began to think otherwise. Stella started to realize that she felt more alive around Ray, than she ever did around Charlie. And that kind of scared her - not that she would ever admit it. So she tried to hide it as best as she could because when it came down to describing her feelings, it only had one explanation. Stella Yamada had fallen for not only her once enemy but her friend's boyfriend as well – Ray Beech.

* * *

><p>It was almost the end of the week and they were having band practice at Stella's house to gear up for their weekly gig at Dante's. Kristina, as well as Stella's band members, were familiar and comfortable in that setting. But it was Ray's first time at the Yamada house and it unnerved not only him, but Stella as well. It didn't help that her feelings for him only continued to grow.<p>

Kristina was cuddled up next to Ray, as the band practiced some new songs. At first it seemed that practice was going well but as time passed, it was apparent that things were anything but fine. Charlie's drumming seemed to get angrier and he was making noise, more than he was making beats. Which irritated Stella as always and she would tell him what to do – not forgetting to add how he 'wasn't even trying'. But her words only further irritated the drummer and he wasn't making any progress.

Their interactions affected the others in Lemonade Mouth and the band practice was getting nowhere. Mo couldn't play her bass to Charlie's aggressive drum banging, so Scott stopped to try and help her out. And then Wen and Olivia couldn't really do anything when two of the members were angry at each other and the third member was trying to coach the fourth.

Ray bit back laughter at the chaos and Kristina hit him in the stomach lightly –giggles spilling from her mouth. The two angry band members caught the sounds and stared at the couple with confusion. A smile started to form on Charlie's face at the sight of a giggling Kristina, while Stella stared transfixed at her ex-enemy. The half Asian guitarist couldn't help but bite her lip to stop the grin from spreading on her face, as the blonde male continued to laugh at her band.

Stella asked him with a playful tone and light heat in her voice, "What're you laughing at you arrogant prick?" A cocky grin formed on his face that reminded Stella of the way he used to act when Mudslide Crush was still a band. He replied tauntingly, "You're cute when you're angry, did you know that Yamada?" The comment caught her by surprise and she didn't know how to respond, only staring at him with surprise obvious on her face.

The comment caught the other band members' attention and they stared at Ray angrily. Wen, and Mo were mad at the disrespect Ray showed Kristina, while Scott and Olivia were shocked – not believing that those words actually left Ray's mouth. Charlie was pissed off and personally felt offended on behalf of his best friend; while Stella was angry at herself rather than Ray, for the fuzzy feelings his comment gave her.

Mo asked incredulously as Stella remained speechless, "Are you really hitting on your girlfriend's friend, when not only is your girlfriend sitting right next to you, but Stella's boyfriend is here as well?" Something happened that once again surprised the band known as Lemonade Mouth. Ray had a guilty expression plastered all over his face, which was rather different from the arrogant expression he would have once worn when Mudslide Crush was still a band.

He quickly muttered that he was sorry and left the room. Kristina then harshly said after sending them an angry look, "Seriously guys?" Wen cried out, "Kristina your boyfriend hit on Stella!" Her glare was focused on him as she replied "He used to like her Wen, you can't just turn off your feelings whenever you want to." Gold eyes flickered to Charlie for a second before she continued, "I understand that perfectly." She then left, hot on the blonde boy's tail.

Olivia sighed as she held on to the microphone for dear life. It wasn't ideal but she understood the situation Kristina and Ray were in. She explained to the group, "You guys have to realize that they recently just got together but they have had crushes on other people for much longer." Her gaze wandered to Mo and said while staring her in the eyes, "They are trying to work through that but judging Ray on every little thing, isn't going to help. He's a good guy and we may end up a losing a friend for your guys' temper."

Seeing that her band mate's understood what she was getting at, the singer said, "I think that's it for today. Let's give them a moment and make some food. We'll put on a movie or something." The others agreed and started to exit the music room within Stella's home. The others congregated around the kitchen to put something edible together; while Stella and Charlie were sent to find Kristina and Ray, in hopes of working things out.

The tanned couple found Kristina and Ray in the back yard, dipping their feet into the pool. The water started to glow as the sky darkened, giving the area an ethereal feel. Of course Charlie and Stella didn't mean to eavesdrop on the other couple's seemingly serious conversation but it happened nonetheless. The male was leaning against his girlfriend, as she ran her small and slender hand through his blonde hair. She said soothingly, "You don't have to apologize to me. I know that you didn't mean to say that out loud." A soft caring smile was sent in Ray's direction, it was an expression that made Charlie's chest tighten. He couldn't help but feel like Ray didn't deserve her at all.

Ray sent her a guilty look and replied, "But I disrespected you Kristina, you deserve better than that. You deserve a guy that will stare at, think of, and love only you. I feel guilty that I'm dating you, while I still have feelings for Stella." His words sent Stella's mind into overdrive, finding his words very sweet and moving. She couldn't help but feel like her heart was opening up to the blonde male and she wasn't sure she wanted it to stop.

The dark haired female responded in hopes of making her boyfriend feel better. "Stop it Ray, don't beat yourself up for something you can't control. And you know you don't have to go out with me." This time Kristina harshly ran a hand through her own hair in frustration - then said, "Regardless... I'm in the same position when it comes to Charlie." Ray straightened his figure, maybe in an attempt to argue with her but Kristina ignored him. She continued, "Still you will always have a special place in my heart, as I know I do too."

Knowing that Ray was going to say something funny, maybe in hopes of lightening the mood – she quickly commented, "Don't you try and say otherwise mister!" Ray laughed at her words and hugged the female to his side, placing a kiss on her head. He replied, "I know, but the rest of your heart belongs to Charlie." She snuggled into the warmth as she kicked her feet softly into the water and replied, "And the rest of your heart belongs to Stella." At the same time both Charlie and Stella's breathing stopped, not a sound was made at the confession. And the eavesdroppers delved into their own little world, not believing their ears or the words that were said.

A frown made its way onto Ray's face, as he pushed his girlfriend away from him in a joking manner. He said with a playful tone, "When did we become so sappy? This is your fault, get away from me!" He got up and started to run away from Kristina, his words only further encouraged her to chase him. They played cat and mouse throughout Stella's backyard, which finally ended in the pool - as Ray tackled Kristina into the body of water.

The splash brought the eavesdroppers out of their daze as they noticed the two in the pool. Stella got up to grab some towels but Charlie could only stare. The couple was wading in the lighted pool, their clothes rising off their body. Kristina's long hair floated around them and Ray grasped at the strands with strong hands. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

Charlie's focus was taken away from the couple when Stella laid a small hand on his shoulder. She said with a tone that the drummer couldn't decipher, "You're growling Charlie and you look like you're going to punch someone." Stella then made her way outside, arms laden with large fluffy towels. The wet couple greeted her with cheer, as she offered them the towels. The male brunette noticed his clenched fists and he shook his head, as he realized something. Charlie Delgado was jealous of Ray Beech.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie Delgado had been so sure of his feelings for Stella Yamada during the summer tour. But the minute he had come home, his thoughts and feelings were in chaos. He had always thought of Kristina as his best friend but he was now looking at her in a new light. She was still that girl that he could go to for anything and that hadn't changed.

But what had changed was the drummer's reactions toward Kristina. When his eyes met gold ones, his breath caught in his throat. When she smiled at him, his heart fluttered in his chest. And when she happened to say something - anything, his face would break out into a grin. Charlie hated to admit it but he fell for Kristina hard, while his feelings for Stella started to dwindle and turn to just that of friends.

Now he was in a predicament that could easily cost him everything. Charlie liked Kristina and Kristina liked Charlie but wouldn't date Charlie if it meant hurting Stella. Who may still like him but it could be possible that she was falling for Ray. But Charlie couldn't be sure because how does one start that discussion?

'Hey do you still like me? Or are you falling for your friend's boyfriend? Who obviously likes you more than his girlfriend - your friend - my best friend. Whom I now like as more than just my best friend and I want her to be my girlfriend. And oh yeah, obviously I don't like you anymore.'

The drummer couldn't see that conversation ending well. Stella would no doubt get extremely pissed off and kick his butt. But what Charlie didn't know was that those same thoughts were running through her mind. Stella had also fully come to the realization that she liked Ray but the situation was complex. And it could get really messy, really fast.

* * *

><p>The gig at Dante's had arrived sooner than the band had hoped and they were already setting up. Ray and Kristina - who have become a regular part of Lemonade Mouth, were seated at a table for support. They were eating pizza and throwing pieces of rolled up straw wrappers at each other to pass the time.<p>

Charlie watched with a smile on his face as Kristina giggled. But the expression was soon dropped when Ray placed a soft kiss on her lips. A glare was directed at the couple until Scott heavily placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the guitarist in surprise but Scott only shook his head. He said to Charlie, "Get ready, we're on soon." He nodded and checked to see that his drum kit was set up correctly.

The gig went well and Olivia belted out the songs with feeling. The crowd had gotten so into the music, that some even started to dance. It had been a while since Lemonade Mouth had played at Dante's and the crowd was enjoying it. Even Charlie had gotten lost in the music, despite the confusing situation he found himself in. However no one but Ray noticed that Stella was distracted and was not on top of her game.

When the gig ended Stella made her way outside for some fresh air. She breathed in the summer air, taking in as much before winter season started. The spunky female was staring up into the stars, when she heard a male voice ask, "What's wrong Loser Mouth?"

She stuck her tongue out at him in reply and said, "What makes you think something is wrong Mudslide Crap?" A shrug was sent her way and she continued, "That's not an answer jerk." He laughed and said, "You were good tonight, not great. What's wrong punk?" This time a shrug was sent his way and he mimicked her playfully in a high pitch voice, "That's not an answer jerk."

Stella laughed at the voice Ray made and she pushed him away softly. Ray grabbed at her and swung her around, keeping a tight grip on her body. The two laughed at the playful action, until a shiver ran up the fiery female's body. Mistaking it for Stella feeling cold, he draped his jacket over her shoulders. She fingered it with slender digits and said softly, "Won't Kristina mind?" Then she made the mistake of looking up into Ray's face.

Blue eyes bore into chocolate brown ones and he replied, "I know you and Charlie were eavesdropping when Kristina and I were talking by the pool." Stella couldn't look away from his intense gaze and she replied, "So?" A laugh made its way out of Ray's mouth and the sound send shivers down Stella's spine. He said, "Even during a serious conversation like this, you are still stubborn." Stella shrugged but Ray continued, "I like you Stella, do you like me too?"

She finally looked away and replied, "What about Charlie and Kristina?" Ray wouldn't let her look away from her and he grabbed her chin. He forced her to stare into his eyes as he said, "Kristina loves Charlie and haven't you seen the way he stares at her? He obviously likes her, now tell me. Do you like me?" The normally spunky girl nodded hesitantly, an action that didn't quite suit her. Then Ray's charming smile – that was normally directed at Kristina, was now focused on her. Stella's heart skipped a beat and she knew at that moment that she really did like the blond boy.

Ray grabbed her and spun her around in happiness. However he didn't kiss her, like she half expected him too. Instead he said, "I have to talk to Kristina and you need to talk to Charlie. Okay?" The happy expression on his face was contagious and Stella couldn't stop a huge grin from spreading across her face. She replied, "Tomorrow at lunch." Ray nodded and hugged her once more. Then as they made their way inside, they separated from one another, a smile still on their lips.

* * *

><p>While Ray and Stella were talking outside, Kristina found herself in the arcade portion of Dante's. She was playing the game The House of Dead and a small part of her wished Ray was there to play with her. But the rest of her wished that she could play this game with Charlie as a couple. She wanted to flirt with him over having more lives or tease him when he got hit by a zombie.<p>

A frustrated noise made its way out of her mouth as she once again got hit by a zombie. Then there was a laugh from behind the female third year, that made her whole body shiver. She looked over her shoulder while posing with the fake gun as she said to Charlie, "Like what you see?" The drummer laughed once again as he nodded, quite honestly loving what he saw. Kristina laughed and focused on killing the zombies again.

Charlie watched as she shot away at the undead and said, "I'll never understand your obsession with zombie games." He received a shrug and she replied, "I'm preparing for the inevitable." A raised eyebrow was sent in her direction, an action she did not see as the handsome male said, "You think that there will be a zombie apocalypse?"

Zombies rushed towards Kristina's character and she shot at them without a blink of an eye. She said, "If there is, would you save me?" Kristina sent a quick glance his way but couldn't take her eyes off the screen for too long. He replied without hesitation, "The world wouldn't be worth living in without you."

Finally clearing the level, Kristina was able to send a dazzling smile his way before laughing. To Charlie it was such an infection and beautiful sound, that he couldn't help but laugh as well. She said, "I'm not too sure Stella would be happy to hear that." Charlie's laughter stopped abruptly and she was given an incredulous look. He responded, "Don't get me wrong, Stella's a great person. But Kristina, it's always been you and me against the world."

Kristina's laughter died away at his words and she stared into his soft brown eyes. Seeing that he was being sincere, Kristina wrapped her arms around his shoulders for a hug. The drummer noticed that they were the only ones in the arcade but that didn't bother him one bit. Having her in his arms further clarified Charlie's feelings for Kristina. He liked her and he truly believed it was supposed to be her and him against the world.

His large hands rubbed circles into her back as he held her tighter. Kristina finally pulled away and Charlie couldn't help but place a soft kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes - scared of the regret she may see on his face and asked softly, "Charlie, do you know what you're doing right now?" He nodded while staring down intently at her face, something she couldn't see. So the young male said, "I'm making the first move Kristina."

Her eyes quickly popped open in shock and the dark haired female saw how serious her best friend was. Kristina was speechless, so Charlie answered the questions he knew she wanted to ask. "I started to fall for you when I got back from the summer tour. And I know I'm late but maybe I've always liked you Kristina. I think I just needed to see that this -" He continued as he intertwined their fingers, "- could easily be take away from me if I didn't do something."

A tear slipped down Kristina's face and she couldn't help but laugh, as Charlie interrupted its path. She said, "Jeez, you're so corny Delgado!" A large smile made it's way onto Charlie's face and he said, "But you love me nonetheless." Kristina could only shake her head in reply, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders once more.

The dark hair female couldn't help but ask softly into his ear, "And what about Stella?" He ran a large hand through her hair, an action he knew she found soothing. He replied, "I'm breaking up with her tomorrow. What about Ray?" Kristina replied trying to keep the laughter out of her voice, "What about him? I like the idea of two boyfriends." Charlie laughed and said, "Oh! You think you got jokes?" And he then proceeded to tickle her, she tried to get away but Charlie had trapped her against the House of the Dead.

Kristina finally cried out, "It's over!" Her best friend stopped and said with a grin still on his face, "What was that?" She repeated out of breath, "I'll end it too, tomorrow at lunch." Charlie smiled and gave her one last intimate hug before they made their way back to their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a school day and Ray was preparing for his break up with Kristina. He was sure it would end well with the two remaining as friends. He hoped at least that it would end that way, it was hard to find people that understood and connected with him. So Ray liked to keep them close when he found such a person. But no matter how great Kristina was, he wasn't going to give up on what could be his only chance with Stella Yamada. The blonde male had waited to long and almost given up hope of ever being more with the fiesty young female. But as soon as she came back from her summer tour, he started to notice Stella warming up to him. It may have been wrong and he sure did feel guilty about Kristina but he grabbed onto that sliver of oppurtunity. Because Stella stirred up a feeling in him that no other person had done before. He made him happy, excited, on fire, and so alive at the same time. It was a feeling he never wanted to go without. And if that meant giving up his friendship with Kristina, then so be it.

Ray noticed the dark haired female exit her class and he quickly grabbed her. She cried out in shocked but he only pulled her to a more secluded area in the school. Not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation. Finally choosing an empty classroom, Ray let go of Kristina. She said softly, "Ray, are you okay?" He nodded but still refused to look at her. She sighed and stated, "You're breaking up with me." Blue eyes stared at her in shock and he blurted, "How did you know?" Kristina took a seat on top of a desk and started to swing her legs back and forth. She said with a soft smile on her face, "I wanted to break up with you too." The expression of shock turned into one of contemplation and he said, "Did something happen with Charlie?" A breath taking smile spread across Kristina face and she nodded her head in enthusiasm. She then replied, "The dense fool finally realized his feelings for me." Ray laughed and grabbed her into a hug - he responded, "I'm so happy for you!" the female third year laughed as she hugged him back.

When the two seperated - Ray looked down at her and said, "I'm glad we could stay friends..." She let out a bark of laughter and said, "Who said anything about staying friends?" He dropped his jaw slightly in shock and stuttered, "But i thought... it's not like..." Kristina smirked at his lack of words but said with a shove to his shoulder, "I'm just kidding Ray, I'm glad we can be friends too." The blond male lightly pushed her body away from her, as she laughed at her own little joke. But then she settled down and the two realized that they were really were breaking up. Their relationship wasn't a plot to get their crushed, the two had gotten together out of their feelings for one another. And despite the fact that those feelings couldn't compare to what they felt for Charlie and Stella - it was real. And that was more than what some couples in their school could say. Ray pulled her into a brief hug before heading towards the door. He said over his shoulder with a sad smile, "I wish you the best with Delgado." Kristina directed a soft smile at him and replied, "You too Ray... you too."

**Some where else within Mesa High...**

Charlie found himself standing in the hallway during lunch. Disbelief apparent in his eyes, not really believing what was happening at the moment. Was Stella Yamada really breaking up with him? He shook his head and tried to focus on the words his now ex was telling him. "- really sorry Charlie. Do you still even like me? Or are you falling for your best friend? She obviously likes you more than her own boyfriend, whom I'm starting to like as more than just my friend's boyfriend. And yeah I'm really sorry but I don't like you anymore." Well those words certainly sounded familiar. Those were the words that Charlie was telling himself not too long ago. He nodded and said, "So you like Ray?" Now that Stella was more certain of her feelings, her reactions were more enthusiastic. She nodded excitedly and Charlie couldn't help but smile at her, this was more like the lead guitarist to the band Lemonade Mouth. He replied, "Well this is a relief... I didn't quite know how I was going to have this talk with you." Stella let out a whoop and asked, "So you aren't mad?" He let out a chuckle and shook his head. She continued, "Good! I didn't want to have to find a new drummer." A 'psh' noise made its way out of Charlie's mouth and he shot back, "What makes you think I would get kicked out of the band? There are other guitarists..." Stella let out a bark of laughter and jumped onto Charlie, giving him a noogie.

As the two band members were making their way around the corner, a small figure collided into Charlie. An 'ooph' sound escaped the young male's mouth, as the air was knocked out of him. Golden brown eyes looked up into his face and Kristina sood frozen. Then Stella started to crack up and Kristina couldn't help but join in. The female third year said during her fit of laughter, "I... AM... SO... SORRY...!" Charlie tried to wave it off but couldn't keep the look of pain off his face. Seeing that she really hurt him, she stepped towards him, and rubbed his stomach. Stella started to get the vibe that they wanted to be left alone, so she said as she was walking away, "I have to go find Mudslut Crush, you two behave." Kristina stared after her, knowing exactly what it was the fiesty girl was going to do. She smiled at Lemonade Mouth's drummer and stated rather then asked "You broke up with her." Now that he was able to talk - he replied, "Actually Stella broke up with me." The dark haired female laughed at his words before she said, "Delgado, you have no luck with women." A scoff left Charlie's mouth before he grabbed her with strong arms and swung her in the air. She laughed and held onto him for dear life as she was carried in the empty hallway.

When Kristina was finally put down, Charlie asked her, "Did you break up with Ray?" She nodded, not loosening the grip she had on his shoulders. He left his hands on her hips and continued, "So we're both single?" A raised eyebrow was sent in his direction before she replied, "Not for long I hope..." Not being able to keep the grin off his face, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She gasped at the tingle that made its way through her body. The young female wrapped her arms around his shoulders, finding them strong. She then ran her hands through his luscious wavy hair, something she had wanted to do since she developed the crush on him. Charlie's big drummer hands gripped her hips like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. He pulled her pelvis towards his, as she ran a tongue over his bottom lip. The young male gave her entrance to his mouth and he moaned at the new addition to their kiss. When the need to breath became too much, Kristina pulled back slightly. She placed a soft kiss against his swollen lips; then they both sighed as the feelings of excitement, and yet at the same time belonging, coarsed through them. The two pulled away from each other, the same burning feeling on their lips. Charlie softly placed his forehead against hers and Kristina said, "That... was amazing." An identical smile spread across their faces and Charlie replied, "No, you're amazing." Nothing else was said between the two because of the soft kiss Charlie placed on Kristina's lips. And somewhere else in Mesa High a fiesty young female and a cocky blond male was enjoying each other's company in very much the same way.


End file.
